Girls Who Argue
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: A little AU scene based on 2009 adaptation. During their argument about Harriet, Mr Knightly feels jealousy over Emma's excitement of Mr Elton and acts very out of character to show his displeasure and frustration.


"MEN DO NOT LIKE GIRLS WHO ARGUE!"

Mr Knightly suddenly felt very confused. He had come to Hartfield with good news about Emma's newest friend only to find out Emma already knew about Mr Martin's intentions towards Miss Smith and had persuaded Miss Smith to reject Mr Martin. Their friendly exchanged had quickly turned into a debate about whether or not Miss Smith is worthier than Mr Martin, he of course defended his bright young friend while she was in full support of the vacant-minded Miss Smith. And now all of sudden it is about men not liking girls who argue...

Was it just him or was there something he just missed? Why does he have this strange feeling they were no longer talking about Mr Martin and Miss Smith but instead himself and Emma?

"Harriet is the sort of girl every man wants!" Emma continued. "She bewitches his senses and satisfies him that he is always right." She rolled her eyes showing her disdain of men and what she believed to be their need to be right. "Were you ever to marry she would be just the woman for you."

"Ha!" he cried out in disbelieve and dark humour.

It showed how little Emma knew him if she thought the likes of Harriet Smith would entice him to marriage. If he was to marry he would marry someone with actual intellect and wit and her own life and personality. Harriet Smith was nothing but a vacant girl who needed someone to tell her what to do with her day. At least Emma always knew what she wanted without hesitation or need to ask if that was indeed what she wanted.

"Mark my words, Harriet can pick and choose," Emma said in a superior tone, "here she is, right at the beginning of her life. Why should she accept the first offer she receives?"

Emma turned to look out of the window and her face suddenly brightens in a happy cheerful smile that he never receives. She moves quickly to grab something and he turns to see what caught her attention and suddenly pleased her. And there, on horseback looking very smug and superior, was Mr Elton. A flood of sheer hatred filled Mr Knightly's stomach. It was like a sick illness.

"Excuse me," Emma said before rushing out of the front door.

Yes, he very so much hated Mr Elton. Coming around and interrupting his conversation with Emma and giving her a reason to smile like that. The fact that she was smiling for Mr Elton and not him only just made matters worse! How dare Mr Elton make her smile like that? She should only smile like that for family and the closest of friends like himself. Slowly Mr Knightly made his way to the window and watched Emma interact with Mr Elton.

They were standing too close! They were far too close for a parish vicar and a church member to be standing. He was looking at her with far too much intimacy in his eyes, eyes that were studying Emma as if she was the only water in Highbury. And she, she was smiling too brightly, and looking far too eager to see a man, a member of the gender she implied to hate. It was all too intimate and romantic and it just made his stomach churned. And then the moment broke, Mr Elton saluted her with something she had handed to him and she bobbed excitedly back to him looking pleased as ever. He watched as she watched Mr Elton leave, bobbing on her feet excitedly as if she was a child once more. He remembered when she used to do that for him. She would wait on the front, wrapped up in a shawl on her father's orders and bobbing up and down on her feet excitedly as he rode up on Bessie towards Hartfield.

To see her have this much pleasure over another man made him furious. Suddenly he was no longer angry that Emma thought she would interfere in two people's lives, ruining Mr Martin's hopes and dreams. No, he no longer cared about poor Mr Martin and silly Miss Smith, now he cared only about the fact Emma was making sheep eyes at another man. He was suddenly furious over the fact she thinks Mr Elton was suitable for her! That she could marry and leave him alone!

The moment the door shut behind her and she leaned against it looking flustered and content he moved in on her. He was closer to her than Mr Elton would dare to go, their bodies almost touching, he could smell her soap properly from this distance and he was certain she could feel his out of control breathing on her.

"Mr Knightly?" her voice was filled with concern that matched the worry in her wide blue eyes.

And he snapped.

He was so pent up with frustration, anger and jealousy that the slightest provocation had caused him to snap.

He reached out and roughly pulled her closer to him and kissed her harshly. Every little bit of frustration she had caused was going into this kiss as he held onto her tightly. She was not to flirt with another man when he is trying to scold her! She is to listen to him and learn from his words! She moans into his mouth and her arms move round his neck as the kiss deepens and he is so close to show her just how much she means to him. How much she frustrates him. She claims that men do not like girls that argue, well she is wrong, and her arguments frustrate him to this. It is passion, it is sheer passion. Girls who argue are nothing but passion...

He pulls back and realises what he has just done.

He has kissed Emma with intentions.

He has ruined Emma's reputation if this had ever gotten out.

He has taken some of her innocence.

He has acted un-gentlemanly and selfishly.

He turns quickly and begins to walk out quickly. Determined to leave before he ruins Emma completely. He rushes past Mr Woodhouse who calls after him, guilt is now flooding his stomach as he realises he just took advantage of not only his dearest friend but another close friend's daughter. A man who would not be able to bear seeing his youngest child leaves him. He had acted most out of character and out of petty jealousy.

Emma must hate him.

Oh how she must hate him...

"I did not think Mr Knightly would leave so soon, I knew I should not have taken that last turn," Mr Woodhouse grumbled as he entered his house. He was concerned when he found Emma sitting on the floor, her back up against the front door, her face very pink, hair out of place, and looking so very dazed. "Are you all right, my dear? You look very flustered, do you have a fever? You must go to bed and keep yourself warm and not sit on that damp cold floor, I shall call for Mr Perry if you are very ill, my dear..."

Emma ignored her father's ramblings as she touched her lips, tracing them, gently prodding them, and then a sudden pinch on them, just to make sure it had all actually happened.

Well...it turns out that Mr Knightly does indeed like girls who argue.


End file.
